Le Pourcentage Gagnant
by Titou Douh
Summary: OS écrit pour Neaniver279 - Son instinct lui souffle que quelque chose ne va pas, et son instinct lui a plus souvent sauvé la vie que porté préjudice.


**Auteur :** Titou Douh.

 **Série :** Sherlock BBC.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Disclaimer :** Sherlock ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

 **Note :** Originellement écrit comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Neaniver279. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant qu'à elle ^^

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

 _ **Xxx Le pourcentage gagnant xXx**_

* * *

x

Cela arrive pendant l'une de ces soirées tranquilles, pendant l'une de ces semaines sans enquête.

John et Sherlock sont chacun confortablement installés dans leur salon, une tasse de thé fumante les attendant sagement sur la table basse. Chose habituelle, le détective est allongé sur le dos, drapé dans sa robe de chambre favorite, ses mains relevées sur sa poitrine dans une posture de réflexion minutieusement étudiée. Chose inhabituelle, il est inexplicablement calme alors qu'ils se trouvent dans une période de vache maigre qui semble vouloir durer. Même pas un petit vol à élucider, pas le moindre homicide, aucun animal de compagnie perdu à retrouver... A croire que tout Londres s'était subitement endormi, ou que le monde a arrêté de tourner.

Après des jours et des jours sans enquête, John s'était attendu à revenir de la clinique sous les hurlements de Mrs. Hudson. Sa stupéfaction en découvrant que Sherlock n'avait pas refait la décoration au revolver avait été grande, mais elle l'avait été encore plus en découvrant la table de la cuisine dressée pour deux, et différentes boîtes estampillées d'un logo chinois éparpillées sur sa surface.

Il était rare qu'il soit accueilli de cette manière-là _;_ à la vérité, il ne se souvient pas être jamais rentré en ayant seulement à mettre les pieds sous la table. Il avouerait volontiers que c'est agréable, mais si c'est effectivement plaisant, avec Sherlock, c'est également _flippant_.

A présent qu'ils sont au salon, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux, John hésite à aborder le sujet. Son instinct lui souffle que quelque chose ne va pas, et son instinct lui a plus souvent sauvé la vie que porté préjudice. Mais son interlocuteur se trouve être Sherlock Holmes, et le médecin sait pertinemment que s'il aborde le sujet, il a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cents de chances d'être soit envoyé sur les roses, ou de se confronter à un mur de silence. La première solution le fait silencieusement grimacer, la seconde est en soit une habitude.

Mais il reste ce tout petit pour-cent. Celui qui lui laisse entrevoir que Sherlock pourrait effectivement se confier sur ce qui le tracasse – car John _sait_ qu'il y a quelque chose, il en est convaincu et persuadé. Les petits coups d'œil du détective dans sa direction sont assez d'indices pour le médecin qui, au bout d'un moment, décide de... Prendre les choses en main.

Son passé militaire reprend ses droits l'espace d'un instant, et John pose son ordinateur avant de se lever. Les mots passent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock ? », demande-t-il, sortant Sherlock de sa réflexion.

Bien, voilà. La question est posée d'un ton qui se veut neutre, ni trop concerné ni pas assez. Pourtant, John sait qu'il ne peut pas berner son ami _;_ le simple fait qu'il pose cette fichue question prouve qu'il s'inquiète.

Les yeux bleus du détective dérivent vers son visage, s'y accrochent. Les secondes s'égrènent et l'ancien militaire sent sa résistance s'amenuiser avec elles. Sherlock se contente de le fixer en silence, et John sait qu'il ne lui reste qu'un court instant avant qu'il détourne les yeux et reprenne ses pensées là où il les a laissées.

Mais cette journée semble être à marquer d'une pierre blanche, car Sherlock Holmes le surprend une seconde fois.

« Je ne sais pas, John. », dit-il, et l'incertitude dans sa voix fait écho à celle de John.

Le médecin, qui a cessé de respirer au moment où son ami a ouvert la bouche, reprend une bouffée d'oxygène. Bien. Il ne s'est pas fait crier dessus et, chose inattendue, le détective a effectivement répondu à son interrogation. Les choses ne sont malheureusement pas plus avancées qu'avant, mais John est optimiste _;_ le simple fait qu'il ait eu une réponse est déjà un grand pas en avant pour lui.

Reste maintenant à essayer d'approfondir le sujet. Ce que le médecin n'a évidemment aucune idée de comment faire.

« Tu... Hm. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Une fois de plus, il se félicite. L'interrogation est suffisamment vague et ouverte. Elle peut amener tout un tas de réponses diverses et variées, et John compte sur l'esprit ordonné et mathématique de Sherlock pour lui livrer les faits les plus pertinents afin de comprendre.

« Pas au sens littéral. », réplique-t-il néanmoins, ses yeux bleus à nouveau fixés sur lui.

Il les détourne un court instant, et le médecin est de plus en plus perplexe. C'est la première fois qu'il voit le détective dans cet état. La détresse de Sherlock est presque palpable et, dans sa poitrine, le cœur de John se serre. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qui peut ainsi le tourmenter, mais il est heureux d'avoir soulevé la question.

« Comment ça ? », est celle qu'il pose ensuite, en s'asseyant directement sur la table basse.

Sherlock est à présent à portée de main _;_ il pourrait le toucher si l'envie lui prenait de tendre le bras. Leurs tasses de thé sont depuis longtemps oubliées, refroidies, et Sherlock soupire. John le voit hésiter, et c'est peut-être la troisième surprise de la journée : il n'a _jamais_ vu son ami hésiter. Car ceux qui le connaissent le savent : Sherlock Holmes n'hésite _jamais_. Il se base sur les faits établis, fait ses propres déductions, et ne tient pas sa langue dans sa poche. Nombre de suppositions se sont avérées exactes, s'attirant la plupart du temps les foudres des personnes concernées, mais l'inimitié et la rage en résultant n'ont jamais arrêté son esprit ni sa bouche.

« Je vais aussi bien que possible, physiquement parlant. », déclare-t-il, et John sent un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

C'est déjà une excellente chose, car Sherlock a la manie insupportable de n'accorder que peu d'intérêt à sa santé ou à sa vie. Ses expériences et leurs enquêtes ont maintes fois failli la lui enlever, et le médecin se congratule chaque jour d'avoir pu le garder en un seul morceau aussi longtemps quand son ami flirte bien trop souvent avec le danger.

Bien. Malgré l'avancée, John reste prudent. Le détective a bien précisé qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de physique, c'est donc à lui de faire le pas suivant et de comprendre que... Oh.

« Tu... Heum. » Il se racle la gorge, soudain mal à l'aise. « Tu as un souci d'ordre... Sentimental ? »

Sherlock fronce le nez et les sourcils, mais ne détourne pas les yeux. Le médecin sent son inconfort augmenter petit à petit _;_ discuter de ce genre de chose avec son ami s'est toujours révélé être une catastrophe, par le passé. Le détective a toujours affirmé que les sentiments ne sont rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse dont il ne faut pas s'encombrer, et voilà qu'il se retrouve à parler des siens avec lui...

Malgré l'amour qu'il lui porte, John n'est pas certain de vouloir continuer cette conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, il a commencé l'échange et Sherlock ne semble pas vouloir l'arrêter. Cette soirée est décidément très étrange.

« C'est ce que La Femme semble penser. »

Les mots frappent John comme un coup de foudre. Tout son être se tend et, à cet instant, il se maudit d'avoir pris son courage à deux mains, de s'être engagé dans cette discussion.

Irene Adler.

Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié La Femme. Elle représentait une énigme, à ses yeux, et la fascination que Sherlock éprouvait à son égard avait été difficile à admettre. Certes, elle était magnifique _;_ nier ceci aurait été une infamie sans nom, et John n'était qu'un Homme, doté d'yeux et d'un cerveau fonctionnant parfaitement. Là où les choses n'étaient pas normales, c'était cependant que _Sherlock Holmes_ semblait penser la même chose.

Au contact du détective, obnubilé par La Femme, l'intérêt tout relatif de John pour Irene Adler s'était transformé en ce qu'il avait plus tard compris être de la jalousie, et les choses ne s'étaient décantées que lorsqu'elle avait fui, il ne savait où. Depuis, il savait qu'il éprouvait pour le détective plus qu'une platonique amitié.

Ainsi, voir Irene Adler revenir dans la conversation ne plaît que moyennement au médecin. Il sait qu'elle et son ami sont restés en contact téléphonique cela signifie donc que Sherlock lui a parlé de ses... _Sentiments_. Cette constatation envoie une salve de sueurs froides dans le dos de John qui, tout à coup, souhaite ne s'être jamais trouvé dans ce salon de la soirée, ou de la semaine.

« John ? »

L'appel le sort brusquement de ses sombres pensées. Sherlock le fixe, et son regard n'exprime rien sinon de l'inquiétude. Encore une surprise, pour l'ancien militaire, qui se fait à cet instant la réflexion silencieuse de vérifier s'il n'a pas atterri par mégarde dans la quatrième dimension.

« Sherlock ? », croasse-t-il en réponse, et il se sent comme pris au piège par le bleu de ses yeux. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

A nouveau, le détective semble hésiter. Son air incertain ferait presque peur à John. _Presque_.

« Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Cette question semble sortir de nulle part, mais le médecin _sait_ mieux que ça. Il n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir cent sept ans la réponse est ancrée au plus profond de lui, depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité. La formuler est presque une insulte à leur relation.

« Bien sûr, Sherlock. »

Et étrangement, ses mots n'ont jamais été aussi vrais.

Le détective hoche pensivement la tête, ses mains toujours positionnées sur son torse. John le regarde toujours, et il semble que son débat intérieur soit très serré. Quoique La Femme ait pu lui dire, cela a incontestablement suffi à l'ébranler assez pour demander une réflexion plus poussée qu'à l'habituée.

En connaissance de cause, le médecin s'attend à ce qu'il lui demande n'importe quoi, vraiment, mais pas à ce qui suit.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Trois mots très simples, dits d'une voix étrangement douce, et John ne comprend pas. Il entend les mots, mais pas la signification qu'ils cachent et, manifestement, le temps qu'il met à s'exécuter ou à répondre commence à frustrer Sherlock.

« S'il te plaît, John. »

La supplique le cueille au creux de l'estomac, et l'ancien militaire ne peut qu'achever ce qu'il a commencé. La tension envahit son corps contre son gré lorsque ses yeux se ferment. Privé de l'un de ses sens les plus utiles, les autres prennent le relais et il entend parfaitement le bruissement de tissus que Sherlock émet en se redressant sur le canapé.

Il capte également le bruit que sa robe de chambre fait lorsqu'elle tombe sur ses jambes, signe que le détective s'est levé, et il ressent bien vite la chaleur qu'il dégage lorsqu'il vient de placer à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ses mains sont si fermement serrées en poings sur ses genoux qu'il sent la morsure de ses ongles dans ses paumes. John attend, s'intimant de rester le plus calme possible, mais la situation ne l'aide pas vraiment. Il sait que Sherlock ne lui fera pas de mal, mais l'idée qu'Irene Adler est d'une quelconque façon liée à tout ça ne fait rien pour le rassurer.

Ses réflexions sont court-circuitées par les mains de Sherlock se posant sur son visage. Sa respiration s'accélère, mais il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe : deux lèvres douces et pleines viennent se poser sur les siennes, et son cœur tangue dans sa poitrine.

Il lui faut trois secondes pour réaliser que le détective _– Sherlock Holmes ! –_ est en train de l'embrasser. Lorsque l'information arrive effectivement à son cerveau, il écarquille les yeux, au comble de l'incompréhension. Là, il le voit : son ami a, lui, les yeux fermés, et il semble mettre dans ce baiser tout ce qui le tourmentait.

Puis, une digue se brise en lui. Refermant les yeux, il répond au baiser de Sherlock, touchant son visage, ses cheveux, tout ce qui est à portée de mains. L'ambiance, d'abord tendue, devient électrique, et les deux hommes finissent par se séparer. Alors, ils réalisent que dans leur fougue, ils ont atterri sur le canapé, John surplombant le détective. L'euphorie et le cœur du médecin retombent cependant bien bas devant l'air contrarié de Sherlock.

« Je... Suis désolé, je... », commence-t-il dans une tentative d'excuses, avant d'être coupé.

« La Femme s'est trompée. » Les sourcils froncés, Sherlock semble chercher la faille de son raisonnement. « Elle m'avait dit que t'embrasser réglerait mon problème. »

Ahuri, l'ancien militaire ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Et ça n'est pas le cas ? », questionne-t-il un peu bêtement.

« Non. Car maintenant, je veux plus de ça. »

Et sur ces mots, Sherlock fond à nouveau sur les lèvres de John. Le médecin, loin de se plaindre, l'accueille bien volontiers contre lui.

Les deux hommes passent le reste de la soirée pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre _;_ très peu de mots sont échangés. Demain, il faudrait parler, mais pour l'heure, rien ne presse.


End file.
